


SepticInk

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix drags Mark with him when he gets his newest tattoo. Mark would probably be more upset if he wasn't drooling over the tattoo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SepticInk

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: so if you're rereading this one of the scenes has changed!! I realized when I was reading this over that the movie scene was pretty much exactly like Mark and Jack’s date in Give Me Shudders In a Whisper and I felt really bad for not noticing it earlier!! I've been reading that fic for a while now (especially recently since I've been trying to get myself to write a little oneshot based on it) but I got a message on my tumblr pointing out how weirdly alike the scene in this fic is to the movie scene in gms. again, I'm really sorry about that!! I hope the updated version of the movie scene is still just as sweet as the first one, and sorry for unintentionally stealing your scene!! and sorry for this really long note!!!

"Come on, Mark! Just come with me!"

"Why not ask Ken or Cry?" Mark grumbles distractedly, mashing his buttons as he tries to shoot down a Junkrat who was tossing explosives faster then his teammates could stop him. He groans when he's shot by a Widowmaker he hadn't even noticed, waiting to respawn as Felix continues trying to pull him from the game.

"Ken and Cry are both busy! Come on man, please? I wanna hang out with you! And get you off that game for a few minutes! How long have you even been playing?" he asks, Mark looking quickly to the clock before training his eyes back on the screen.

"A few hours?" he replies, practically feeling the eye roll Felix gives as he groans.

"Seriously Mark, come with me! I won't even try to make you get a tattoo or anything, I just want someone to chill with while I get it done."

Mark sighs, knowing Felix won't give in easily. He finishes the fight, his team barely losing before dropping the controller and throwing his head back with a groan. "Fine. But you owe me dinner."

He turns enough to see Felix grinning, looking very pleased with himself as he heads toward the hall. "Good. Now get ready! We're leaving in a few minutes!"

After shutting off his console and showering, Mark follows Felix out to his car, starting the drive into the city. Felix is grinning the entire time they drive through traffic, bobbing his head to the music blaring through his speakers as they head deeper into the city. Finally they pull into a small parking lot next to a black building with huge windows, the sign 'SepticInk' hanging prominently above the door, a bright green eyeball the only other color on the outside. Felix leads the way in with a grin, pulling off his sunglasses and calling out as Mark follows him into the establishment.

The building seems to be a pretty good size, the huge room holding a couple couches to the right wall by the window in a corner. A low table with a couple dozen tattoo magazines sits on a huge tartan rug covering a good portion of the floor. Along the left and back wall sits a long, L shaped counter, separating the main waiting room from a huge display of different piercings and tattoos, photos and sketches of tattoo designs framed and tacked all along the back wall near two curtained doorways, one to the left and one to the back. Music plays from somewhere toward the back, muffled by the curtains and distance. The bell jingles cheerily above them as they step in, Felix grinning as he walks farther into the room.

"Jack! Where are you, you Irish potato?" Felix calls loudly, muffled footsteps soon echoing from the left doorway before the curtain is pulled back, Mark's eyes widening behind his glasses as 'Jack' steps into view. Tattoos peak out from under the sleeves of his shirt, black and colored ink snaking it's way along his forearms and up his neck. His hair is a brilliant green, the same shade as the eyeball on the sign at the front of the shop. The man has brilliant blue eyes and a wide grin, and Mark has to focus on breathing when he feels his throat close up, his cheeks heating up marginally the closer the man strides with his beautiful eyes and dazzling smile.

"Felix! Where the fuck have you been, you Swedish meatball? You said you'd come by last week!" he grins, his thick accent and bright smile leaving Mark reeling as he hugs Felix, both men clapping each other on the back. Eventually they pull away, bright blue eyes sliding from Felix's face to Mark's, making Mark's heart seize up in his chest.

"Who's this?" Jack asks, nodding his head toward Mark as he steps back from Felix, Mark taking a steadying breath before stepping forward with a hand outstretched.

"Mark Fischbach, friend of Felix's," he replies with a smile, pleasantly surprised that his voice doen't shake as he introduces himself to the attractive stranger. Jack returns his grin, stepping forward to shake his hand firmly.

"Jack McLoughlin, friend and tattoo artist of Felix's," he grins, stepping back again after releasing Mark's hand from his firm grip. He turns back to Felix with a smirk, nodding his head toward him. "So what did ya wanna get? You said something about your arm or somethin last we talked."

They continue talking, Mark left standing to the side as Felix shows his arm, explaining what he wanted as Jack nods along, asking questions and making suggestions every now and then. Eventually Jack gives a final nod, a smile on his face as he claps Felix on the back.

"Alright, I think I got an idea of what you want. Lemme draw it up and I'll get your verdict when it's done, alright?"

"Sounds awesome, bro. We'll just chill over there," Felix grins, pointing back toward the couches with his thumb.

"Alright, I'll have it done in a few," Jack grins, turning and heading toward the back, going back behind the curtain he just came out of. The music stops, and some shuffling echoes from the back before he comes back out with a small boombox and a pad of paper, a pencil sitting behind his ear. He pulls up a stool just as Felix grabs Mark's arm and leads him back toward the couches, grinning when Mark has to pull his eyes away from the tattoo artist as they make their way to the couches.

"Glad I dragged you with me?" Felix smirks back at Mark, letting his arm drop from his grip as he flops onto one of the couches.

"Why do you ask that?" Mark asks, looking over toward the owner of the shop as he sits before turning back to his friend, smirking even wider than before.

"Aw c'mon Mark! Don't tell me you don't appreciate the view," he grins deviously, nodding his head back toward Jack, hunched over a pad of paper, thick eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Mark's face flushes, glaring as Felix laughs at his expense.

Soon enough Jack calls Felix over, grinning over at Mark as he stands before heading over to the artist. Mark stays seated, grabbing the nearest magazine and flipping through to distract himself, wondering how long this will take. He's reading a story on a tattoo artist from California when someone taps his shoulder lightly, pulling his attention away from the page and up to a pair of brilliantly blue eyes.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to sit in with Felix while he gets the tattoo done? You can sit in the room with him as long as you don't mess around too much or anything," Jack murmurs, Mark staring blatantly as his mind goes blank at the sight of those earnest blue eyes. He shakes himself out of his stupor, fumbling slightly to answer in the affirmative as the owner of the shop smiles and leads him to the back, both of them stepping into one of the curtained rooms. Felix sits back in a black leather chair, grinning up at Mark with an arm resting on an armrest, the other settled comfortably in his lap.

"Hey Mark! Jack convince you to sit in on this one?" he grins, bright eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Not really, I just wanted to hold your hand when you cry like a baby," Mark teases, Felix laughing as Jack settles on a stool near his arm.

"In all honesty, I probably will. These things hurt like a bitch," Felix laughs, sounding a little nervous as Jack fiddles and cleans needles, pulling out small bottles of ink. Mark goes around to Felix's other side, grabbing hold of his hand and giving a squeeze, Felix smiling gratefully up at him.

Felix and Mark talk idly while Jack gets to work, stooping over to press designs into Felix's skin. Felix winces and hisses every few seconds but stays still, laughing and joking with Mark as his tattoo slowly gets filled in. Mark finds his eyes wandering up to the tattoo artist often, unable to tear his gaze away from the look of concentration scrunching his thick eyebrows together, the way his tongue peaks out the corner of his mouth adorably. Eventually Jack pulls away and turns off the small device, setting it aside as he grabs a couple things, cleaning off the new ink before pulling away with a smile.

"Alright Felix, it's done. Go over and check it out," Jack grins, nodding over to a large mirror on the wall. Felix stands and heads over, turning his arm to get a good view, a huge smile spreading across his face at the bold design.

"I love it, dude. It's so freakin cool," Felix beams, grinning over at Jack before going back to stare at the new ink. Mark and Jack both smile at their friend, Jack soon busying himself with cleaning his supplies and work station. He tells them both to head back into the main room while he finishes cleaning up, cleaning and wrapping the tattoo for Felix before they head out to the counter to wait for Jack. Felix can't stop grinning at the new tattoo, lifting his wrapped arm enough to show Mark the design through the plastic wrap.

Jack soon steps out behind the curtain, smiling brightly as he tells Felix the normal cleaning procedures while he pulls out his wallet to pay. He thanks Jack profusely, still beaming whenever he glances down at the new tattoo decorating his forearm. Felix hands Mark the keys to his car, asking him to start it up and turn the air on to let it cool as he leans against the counter, talking with Jack. Mark takes the keys and heads back out, saying a quick goodbye to Jack before stepping out and heading to the car. He starts it up and turns the air on, letting the small car cool down as he goes back around to wait for Felix in the passenger's side.

Soon Felix comes back out with a grin, hopping into the driver's seat and pulling out of the parking lot. He stops as he waits to get onto the main road, handing Mark a small card with a grin as he turns onto the street. Mark takes the card, looking it over idly.

"Jack wanted me to give you that," he says, smiling as he drives down the road to grab them both some food, Mark reading the card over. It's just a regular business card, black with the name of the shop and Jack's name, the green eyeball the only color besides the font. He flips it over, expecting the address to the shop or a generic slogan, but finds a white background, blank except for a quick scrawl in blue pen. He flips the card over fully, reading over the short message. 'Call me - Jack' along with a series of numbers Mark realizes belately are Jack's phone number, his face and neck heating up with a blush. He looks to Felix, who grins back at him widely before turning back to look at the road.

"I may have told him you might be interested when he started asking about you. He's free on Saturday," Felix grins, leaving Mark gaping at his friend before staring at the messy scrawl, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Felix, I don't know how to thank you," Mark finally gets out, Felix's grin widening as his eyes stay on the road.

"No need to thank me. I had a feeling you guys would like each other. That’s why I'm always bugging you about if you wanna come with when I go!" he laughs, and Mark chuckles as he stares out the window before looking back to the card between his fingers. He pulls out his phone and adds the contact with a grin, saving it and putting his phone away just as they pull up to the restaurant.

-

Felix teases Mark about his new crush all throughout dinner, egging him on whenever he pulls out his phone to check the time or answer a text.

"Ask Jack if he wants to go to a movie tonight."

"Ask Jack if he wants to join us."

"Are you gonna text him or should I? Because I will if you don't."

"Jeez Felix, I don't even know the guy! I can't just ask him to dinner or a movie or whatever!" Mark finally grumbles between bites, hands lifted in exasperation.

"Yes you can. It's called a date, and a lot of people do it," he grins smugly, looking down at his phone as he taps away with one hand. He sets it back down again, grin growing slightly. "Besides, I already texted him. He's closing the shop now and he'll be here in a few."

Mark sputters, almost choking on his drink before regaining composure. "Why would you do that?" Mark whisper-yells, his normally deep voice getting shrill with panic.

"Because you won't text or call for a few days, be too nervous to tell him how you feel, he'll think you're not interested and you'll end up pining after him like a baby! I know you, Mark, and I know Jack. If I don't help you guys it'll be years before you go out," Felix says matter-of-factly through a bite of his burger, taking a long pull from his soda. "Besides, neither of you have had a date in a while, and as your bro I can't have that happen. You guys will hit it off and be disgustingly adorable within a couple weeks, I guarantee it," Felix grins, tossing a fry at Mark with a laugh.

Mark’s about to reply when Felix's eyes travel past his shoulder to the front doors, grin growing as he spots something behind him. He waves, Mark turning around to see Jack smiling as he makes his way over, sitting down in the seat beside Felix.

"Thanks for inviting me over, man," he grins over at Felix, smiling dazzlingly at Mark as he leans over to grab a menu.

"It's no problem, bro. Just let me know what you want and I'll order at the counter," Felix smiles, grinning over at Mark with a gleam in his eye that makes him nervous. Jack orders, thanking Felix as he stands and heads toward the counter, leaving them alone. Mark swallows hard, praying he comes back soon.

"Hi," Jack smiles shyly, sending Mark’s heart thumping quickly in his ribcage. How can someone covered in piercings and tattoos look so adorable? It was completely unfair.

"Hi. Sorry Felix dragged you here, I know it might be weird since we don't really know each other," Mark apologizes, Jack chuckling easily and making Mark's mouth go dry with how sweet the sound is.

"Nah, I needed to get out anyway. Besides, you seem nice enough. Felix is always talkin about you when he comes in," he grins, snagging a fry from Felix's empty plate.

"Really?" Mark asks, unsure why he would do that.

"Yeah, he seems to think we'd get along well enough. Though I can see why he was pushin so hard, you're gorgeous."

Mark almost chokes on his own saliva, coughing with a deep blush burning his cheeks as Jack laughs.

"Sorry, but you're fuckin adorable when ye get flustered," Jack grins, Mark’s brain unable to believe this is actually happening. He's trying to think of something to say when his phone buzzes, pulling it out and finding a new message from Felix.

 _'Looks like you got this under control. I already paid for the food so I'm heading home. Have fun and use protection! ;)'_ Mark groans, chuckling as he shakes his head. Of course Felix would do this.

"What's up?" Jack asks, his own plate in front of him as the waitress heads back to take more orders from the other tables. Mark shows him the message, Jack reading it over before letting out his own low chuckle.

"Not very subtle, is he?" Jack grins, taking a bite of his burger as Mark slips his phone back into his pocket, shaking his head.

"No, definitely not. Looks like you're stuck with me for the night."

"That doesn't seem so bad," Jack grins flirtatiously, Mark's cheeks warming slightly.

"No, it doesn't," he grins, silently thanking Felix as he sits back and enjoys his first date with Jack, pleasantly surprised with how well they get along. They talk about some of their hobbies and friends, finding they both have similar interests and mutual friends. Their sense of humor is similar, both laughing and smiling often as the night goes on. They're the last to leave the restaurant, so engrossed in their conversation that they barely notice the passage of time. It's around eleven when they finally step outside, Mark's smile falling for the first time all night as he groans.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks, bushy eyebrows drawn up in concern.

"Felix drove me here. I'll have to get an Uber or something."

"I could take ye home," Jack offers immediately, freezing when he realizes how that might have sounded. "I mean, your home, not my home. I wouldn't expect ye to want to go home with me the first date. Not that this is a date, I mean, unless ye wanted it to be-" Mark smiles, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder to stop the stream of nervous words flooding out from between his teeth.

"I understand. And I was hoping this was a date. I really like you," Mark smiles, cheeks warming at the admission, his grin growing as Jack beams.

"Really?" Jack asks, almost disbelieving as he stares at Mark with wide eyes.

"Definitely," Mark grins, realizing his hand is still on Jack's shoulder and quickly letting go, blushing a little harder. Jack chuckles, more in relief then anything, before leading Mark to the sidewalk as he calls an Uber.

"Sorry, I can't drive," he admits sheepishly, Mark smiling at how cute he looks in that moment.

"You don’t need to apologize. But why did you want to go with me if we're just both getting ubers?"

Jack fiddles with a zipper on the arm of his leather jacket, eyes focused on that as he speaks again. "I didn't want the date to end just yet," he murmurs, Mark's smile growing incredibly wide at the sweetness of the answer. Before he can second guess himself he pulls Jack's hand away from the sleeve of his jacket, holding it in his own.

"I don't want it to end either," he smiles as Jack stares at him with wide eyes and a light blush, barely visible under the streetlights. He grins back, threading their fingers together as the Uber pulls up, both of them grinning as Jack changes their destination to a movie theater nearby.

-

The movie they end up seeing is a romantic comedy so cheesy they end up making fun of it the entire time. They murmur new lines as the actors speak, whispering and snickering quietly so they don't get kicked out.

"Excuse me while I take my shirt off for the hundredth time in slow motion for no apparent reason," Mark murmurs, lowering his voice into a deep rumble as the leading actor tosses his shirt aside, morning light showing off his muscles.

"It's obviously a metaphor. The shirt represents his fear of commitment, which he tosses aside as he gets ready to date the leading lady," Jack replies, straining to hide his grin as he plays along.

"Oh, of course. And what does the shower scene represent?"

"Nothing. It's just an excuse to show his abs for the millionth time," Jack grins cheekily, both of them ducking their heads as they fail to hold back their snickering. They would probably be kicked out by now with all the noise they're making but the theater is practically empty, giving them plenty of opportunity for stupid jokes and hushed laughter. Mark is grinning so wide his cheeks hurt when they leave the theater hand in hand, joking about the movie as they walk.

"My house is actually pretty close to here, if you wanna walk me there," Jack offers, his smile lighting up his whole face in the dim light of the occasional lamppost. Mark grins and agrees, squeezing his hand as they change direction and head for Jack's apartment a few blocks away.

They talk and joke the entire time, the quiet streets ringing with their laughter as they make their way to Jack’s place, the walk ending all too soon as they stop in front of an apartment complex. Mark grins when he realizes how close it is to his own complex, both of them laughing at the coincidence before quieting back down, smiling at each other with fingers still entwined.

"I had a really nice time," Jack smiles brightly, Mark's own smile growing in return.

"Me too."

"Felix gave you my number, right? Because I definitely want to do this again."

"Definitely," Mark beams, noticing how close they're standing in the slight chill of night, the sky dark except for a few dozen stars. Mark smiles down at Jack, shifting nervously when an idea pops into his head as he tries to word his next question.

"Felix told me you were free Saturday, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over and play video games with us? Or grab some lunch or something?" he asks hopefully, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. Jack’s smile relaxes him somewhat, his breath catching when he leans up to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'd love to," Jack murmurs against his lips, sending a shiver down Mark's spine and a huge smile across his face.

"Good. I'll see you then?" he asks, Jack's smile growing as he steps back, their hands separating as Jack starts heading toward his apartment, smiling back at Mark.

"Definitely. Good night, Mark," he calls over his shoulder, Mark waving after him as he turns a corner and disappears from view. Mark's still smiling as he turns around and heads home, practically floating with how happy he feels. He gets home sometime around one in the morning, still grinning as he changes out of his clothes and gets ready for bed. He pulls his phone out as he climbs under the covers, scrolling through his contacts before landing on the newest one, sending a quick message with a smile. He's just getting comfortable as his phone lights up with a response, grinning when he reads it before setting his phone back down and quickly falling asleep.

_Mark: I had a great time tonight and I can't wait for Saturday_

_Jack: Neither can I. Sweet dreams Mark <3_


End file.
